Opposites attract- Natsu x Fan-created Character: Oribu
by fairytailphan
Summary: This fanfiction is about a beautiful water dragon slayer who can also read minds, Oribu (nicknamed Liv, IDK why) who goes on a date with Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer, is is my first fanfic so here I go! Rating: IDK bit of fluff I guess (Also, English is not my first language, so sorry if the punctuation and that crap is not good)


**Opposites attract**

 _ **This fanfiction is about a beautiful water dragon slayer who can also read minds, Oribu (nicknamed Liv, IDK why) who goes on a date with Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer, is my first fanfic so here I go!**_

 _ **Rating:**_

 _ **IDK bit of fluff I guess**_

 _ **(Also, English is not my first language, so sorry if the punctuation and that crap is not good)**_

Chapter 1: Natsu? ?

I stormed through my apartment door carelessly throwing my bag on the table as I thought about how stupid I'd been. I could sense he liked me, but Lucy got there first and-

My door swings open and in walks a very red and panting Natsu.

"Liv, need... water..."

I hesitate. The pink-haired boy has annoyed me so much, I don't think he deserves it. But then again, I can read his mind and Natsu _is_ thinking about how sorry he is. I go to the cupboard and get him the largest glass I could find, and I think I might as well magic for this...

"Water Dragon Aqua Sphere!" A small sphere full of water appears above my hand and flys into the cup. I hand it to him.

" thank...you" he manages before draining the glass in one go and placing it on the table next to me.

"Need... To... tell...you-" A loud smack can be heard as I slap him across the face. I'd been wanting to do that since this morning.

"Ow! Olivia!" He yells in pain.

"Sorry but you deserved it Pyro!" I retaliate. I'm surprised he took it so well. He tries again:

"I need to tell you, about earlier... With Lucy. I didn't want to go home with her, she kind of forced me. I'm really sorry Liv." He seemed so genuine about it, I couldn't help but smile.

"I know Natsu." The fire dragon slayer looks at me in a way that probably says:' I'd thought you be a little more mad than that but thankyou for forgiving me.'

"You do?"

"Yeah. I think you forget I can read your mind sometimes eh?" Natsu blushes as I send him a look so he knows I worked out what he's thinking about.

"You know, Natsu I...Well we've known each other for a while and..." I struggle to get the words out. "Willyougooutwithmecauseiknowyoulikemeandyouwerethinkingaboutmejustnowandstuffsomaybeweshouldpleasesayyes?" He looks at me with a puzzled expression which changes to suprise as he works out what I said.

"I guess so." He answers.

"Ok, that's fine. I understand if you don't want to I mean... Wait what?"

He blushes slightly.

"I said yes Olivia" I stand there open mouthed. He said yes? With _me?!_ I go over what just happened in my head a few times. _Natsu Dragneel wants to date me? Natsu Dragneel is my boyfriend? The heck?_ You've gotten be kidding me...

"So um..." He looks at the floor so he doesn't meet my stare.

"When?" The sudden question that comes from my mouth takes me by surprise as much as him.

"Tonight? That new restaurant down the road, 8:15. That good with you?" I ponder the options for a moment.

"Sure" I wasn't sure I even know what I'd replied, but I'd agreed so I guess it was settled!

Chapter 2: I'm here Natsu!

"Erza! I can't wear this!" I yelled to the redhead. Erza had dressed me in a horrific baby yellow dress, short, frilly and just ugh...

"Liv, it's lovely!" She shouted back.

"I need something... Nice!" I said frowning.

"Huh, fine." Erza came in holding a beautiful turquoise sequin dress.

"This!" I stood there with my mouth open.

"Erza it's... It's incredible! I love it! Thankyou!" I shouted and hugged her. I don't think she was expecting it, but for once, hugged me back.

"That's ok Liv, have fun! And don't end up with 34 babies, but a baby Natsu-Olivia would be great!" She smiled. I went bright red and she laughed.

"Ezra, I'm not planning on going anywhere apart from that restaurant."

"If you say so Liv." Erza smirked.

"You're hiding something, but I can't read your mind goddammit!"

"Why not?"

"Because I stopped my magic from working tonight so I didn't mess anything up."

"Good call Liv. See you!"

"Bye!"

-That night-

The car pulled up outside the restaurant. It was so pretty! Covered in amazing flowers and bright green leaves, even a fountain pouring down the side ; to put it bluntly, it looked incredible. _Thank you Natsu!_ I thought. This is exactly the type of place I love! I took a deep breath, got out of the car and stepped inside.

Date night ?

And then I saw him. At the back of the restaurant near the fountain, sat Natsu, staring at me with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"You..You look amazing Liv!" He said.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I said with a smile.

He smiled back. I sat down on the green chair.

"What do you want? I'll pay."

"Ummm..." Oh god there was so much choice! "I'll have lasagna, it's my favourite!" I said happily. This was the best time ever. "Sure Liv!"

- _Natsu's POV-_

She's beautiful. I just can't get enough. The way speaks, looks and smells...

"What do you want for dessert? Hey, Natsu?"

Hmmmm... I could stare at her all day...

"Natsu! Snap out of it!"

Oh shit.

"huh?"

"Really? I said what would you like for dessert?"

"Oh ummm... I'll take some Tiramisu, sorry"

"That's ok. I'll have that too" Wait she's blushing even more? Tonight gonna be awesome!

-Olivia's POV-

Natsu's looking at me in trance. Maybe it's my bright dress, this place or maybe it's just me...

Crap I'm blushing!

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight? I mean you always look amazing but you know I just wanted say that you looked amazing b... Because... Ummmm ..." I blush even more.

"Thanks! You look amazing too" I cut in.

"I'm gettin' the bill"

"We're going already?" Wow, that was quick...

"Yeah, unless you wanna stay here all night?"

"Fair enough"

We walkout after Natsu payed the bill and he suddenly scooped me into his arms, carrying me bride-style.

"H..hey Natsu? Agh!" I yell as he runs off still holding me.

"Where are we going?"

"Huh, I know a place you might like..."

"NEXT TIME PLEASE CHECK WITH ME IF ITS OK TO BLOODY LIFT ME UP AND RUN OFF LIKE THAT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING NATSU?!" I yell at him, fuming.

"Relax, you'll love it!"

"Hmmmmm.." I sigh in annoyance, still a little angry. A few minutes later, after running into a forest with a lake in the centre and tearing my beautiful turquoise dress, he stops.

"Seriously Liv, you need to lose some weight,geez that was tough-"

"Hey!" I say punching him on the shoulder harder than I mean to.

"Olivia! Whoaaaaaaaaa" Natsu yells as I hear a loud splash. Natsu toppled back with a surprised look on his face, and fell straight into the moonlit lake.

"Oh crap..." I mutter under my breath. "Hey Natsu you ok?" There's a large pause, then Natsu's head pops up above the water.

"Ha yeah! Come in in, the waters great, and it'll give you some magic energy."

"But I don't have any swimwear, hey Natsu what are you-" Natsu grabs me by the waist and pulls me in. "That was my best dress!"

"Liv, you really need to calm down. I'll buy you a new dress, hell I'll buy you an entire wardrobe full of dresses if you want." He... He's... he's tugging at my dress straps?!

"Natsu! Get off!" I cry, playfully hitting his hand away.

"But Liv, you can't swim in a dress..." With one swift movement he's tugged the dress off me, leaving me in a bra and panties.

"Agh Natsu!" I say covering myself.

"Oh no you don't Liv..." He pulls my hands away, drops me so my hair is just brushing the surface of the water, and leans in. About a thousand thoughts filled my head; _Crap oh crap he's gonna kiss me, shit what do I do? Do I kiss back? Do I stay here awkwardly?_ Annoyingly, my lips made the decision for me, and I was slowly leaning up to kiss those rough lips I've wanted to touch for so long.

"Mhhhhmmmmm mhm" Natsu attempted to say through the kiss. We broke away to catch some air, and saw somebody running towards us. Wait a sec, I know who that is...

"Shit, Lucy?!" I can't believe it. Out of all the people to see this at this time it had to be her.

"Wait till the guild hears about this one Liv! Haha your so dead with embarrassment!"

Natsu actually laughs and says

"You really think we'd be making out in a lake if we hadn't had a date first? Wow Luce. Now, where were we Liv hmm?" I look at him, debating whether to start again, but Lucy had already run back to the guild.

"You're kidding... You really just did that?"

" Yep!" Was the only answer I got before being pulled back into a kiss.

"Natsu Dragneel, tell me if I'm wrong, but I think I'm in love with you..."

 ** _THE END_**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! I tried, it's quite short with an odd storyline, but whatever I've posted it, it's done. I will take Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail zero, Attack On Titan and Death Note requests. See you guys in the next fanfic! Love y'all!**_

 ** _Olivia xxx_**


End file.
